


The Mess

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, like seriously this is just a self indulgent pukey fic, oh yeh also mentions of diarrhea but no graphic details on that, puke, ruzwater, so like you've been warned and enjoy, with graphic descriptions of vomit in the first part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: Adam woke to a piercing pain in his stomach so intense he curled in on himself, body tense, eyes clenched shut. The next wave of pain came with the feeling that he needed the toilet. Now.Trying desperately not to wake Kevin, he slid out from under the blanket and delicately made his way to the bathroom, clutching at his stomach as though it would help.For a split second, the relief was bliss, even if he was terrified Kev was going to wake up and hear. But then suddenly his mouth was pooling with saliva faster than he could swallow, a cold sweat breaking out across his whole body, and the relief was replaced by outright panic.





	The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.  
> And like .... I know it's in the tags but I'm self-conscious about the idea of people reading this and not knowing what they're in for so like.... Part 1 is gross ok. Part 2 is the hurt/comfort and part 3 is the fluff, so feel free to skip part 1.

**I**

Adam woke to a piercing pain in his stomach so intense he curled in on himself, body tense, eyes clenched shut. The next wave of pain came with the feeling that he needed the toilet. Now.

Trying desperately not to wake Kevin, he slid out from under the blanket and delicately made his way to the bathroom, clutching at his stomach as though it would help.

For a split second, the relief was bliss, even if he was terrified Kev was going to wake up and hear. But then suddenly his mouth was pooling with saliva faster than he could swallow, a cold sweat breaking out across his whole body, and the relief was replaced by outright panic. He frantically looked around for something, anything he could throw up into without having to leave the toilet, but it was no use.

He hiccuped quietly, mouth clamped shut defiantly, and swallowed against the splash of bile in the back of his throat. He told himself it was fine, he was fine. He was almost done; he had to be. It felt like there was nothing left inside of him, but his stomach was still cramping dangerously, sending out dangerously wet farts, and when the next wave of nausea came, he knew he still couldn’t risk moving.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, barely suppressing a groan as he swallowed convulsively, trying to force away the inevitable. He could feel the chunks rising in his throat as though in slow motion, but no matter how hard he swallowed, they kept rising until, with a damning hiccup, he threw up into his mouth. The taste was almost enough to force him to let go, but he swallowed it down again instead, not wanting to make a mess in someone else’s bathroom, least of all someone he desperately wanted to continue liking him.

For a moment, a sense of calm settled over him, but it was gone as quickly as it came, and the next wave of vomit came before he could get a hold on it, a small amount landing on his bare thighs. Tears pooled in his eyes as his body convulsed, bringing up a thick wave of puke all over himself.

Adam reached for the toilet paper, prepared to begin cleaning himself up when his nausea peaked, stomach clenching in agony. He hiccupped, bringing thick chunks halfway up his throat before they went back down again, nausea still swirling in his stomach, the back of his jaw aching. He finally spat the saliva pooling in his mouth instead of trying to swallow it, hoping getting rid of the taste would quell his nausea, but the movement seemed to bring up another wave of puke, then another, then another, so fast he couldn’t even catch his breath.

A few moments passed where nothing was happening aside from his body trembling uncontrollably. On shaky legs, he got up, not even bothering to clean himself, and forced himself towards the shower. He propped himself against the wall, exhausted and miserable, breath hitching with barely suppressed sobs as he fiddled with the taps until he had the right temperature. Then, he sunk to the floor of the shower, still fully clothed as he curled in on himself, letting the water wash away as much of the damage as possible.

He was half asleep when his stomach clenched again, and he threw up effortlessly, no longer resisting. He dry heaved a few times, coughing and spluttering, choking on bile and chunks of God knows what. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel shame, anymore. All he wanted was for someone to help, to clean him up properly, to make him feel better and put him back to bed, to hold him until he fell asleep, stroking his hair.

 

**II**

 

Kevin woke earlier than usual. He could tell by the way the sun snuck through the gap in his blinds, not quite blinding yet, not quite at his natural alarm clock. He reached across the bed for Adam instinctively, waking up fully when he felt only cold, empty sheets beside him.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, stomach sinking at the thought of Adam sneaking out without a word, like some kind of casual hook up when he’d thought they were more than that. But then he spied Adam’s phone still sitting on the bedside table, and he sighed with relief, a relief that was short-lived when he realised that didn’t explain where Adam was or why the bed was so cold in his place.

“Ruz?” He called quietly as he stood up.

He was about to make his way into the lounge room when he heard the shower running. He felt himself relax properly, then. Nothing was wrong, just his overactive imagination.

He busied himself over making breakfast, everything he knew Adam liked just so he could surprise him. But when the food was starting to go cold and the shower was still running, Kevin’s stomach swooped, that feeling that something wasn’t quite right filling him up. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door but received no answer.

“Ruz?” He called, but still no answer. “You alright, man?”

Kevin waited a few moments, but the water was still running and he’d heard nothing else on the other side; no rustling, no bang, no shift in the water’s flow like someone was moving underneath it. With the virtual silence, his uneasiness grew.

“Adam?” He tried again. When no response came, he tried the handle, finding it unlocked. “I’m gonna come in, okay?”

He took a deep breath, pushing down everything that told him this was an invasion of privacy, reminding himself that this was necessary, that something was wrong.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, and he recoiled, covering his face with his arm, but the smell had his heart hammering against his ribs, because now he knew something was definitely wrong.

His eyes fell on the mess around the toilet, first, and his stomach twisted in sympathy. Then he spotted Adam in the shower, still in the clothes he fell asleep in, curled up under water that must surely be running cold by now.

He felt a pang deep in his stomach as he reached over to turn the taps off, wondering how long Adam had been here, suffering alone.

“Ruz?” He asked quietly, crouching down beside Adam.

He groaned, shifting a little, muttering something Kevin couldn’t quite make out, but he didn’t lift his head or acknowledge him in any way.

“Shit,” Kevin muttered under his breath when he felt Adam’s too-hot forehead. “Adam, come on, wake up.”

Adam’s face scrunched up in what looked like pain before he blearily opened his eyes. Kevin dragged Adam into a sitting position, pulling him in close, not entirely sure what to do. For a moment, Adam looked like he was going to say something, but instead, he pitched forward weakly, bringing up a string of bile that dangled from his lips, pooling on his stomach.

“Babe,” Kevin whispered, running his fingers through Adam’s hair, pulling it back from his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“‘M sick,” Adam muttered, turning his face into Kevin’s chest.

“I know, baby,” Kev whispered. “Can you stand?”

Adam groaned, but began trying to push himself up off the floor. With Kevin’s help, they got him upright, but he could barely hold himself up, and the moment Kevin tried to move him, he gagged again, albeit unproductively.

“Okay,” Kevin said with a sigh. “It’s okay. You make as much mess as you need. Lean into me. I don’t mind.”

It was slow going, but Kevin managed to get Adam to the armchair in the lounge room. He left to go and find him a change of clothes, some tissues and a bucket, and when he came back Adam had been sick again, bile clinging to the front of his shirt.

“Sorry,” Adam choked out through a hiccup, tears already streaming down his face.

“It’s all good,” Kevin soothed, cupping Adam’s face gently before handing him the bucket. “I’m gonna get you changed and cleaned up, okay?”

Adam nodded, letting his eyes fall shut again.

“You need to be sick, try and do it in the bucket, yeah?” When Adam didn’t respond, Kevin gave his hand a small squeeze. “You good?”

Adam responded by hiccuping again, hanging his head over the bucket to let spit dangle from his mouth.

Kevin sighed, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean the split from Adam’s mouth before taking his shirt off as fast as possible, and it was a good thing he did because Adam hiccupped again, and Kevin only just had time to nudge the bucket under his chin before he was bringing up a mouthful of bile that he seemed to choke on.

“You’re okay,” Kevin hushed as Adam let out a small, strangled sob, spitting into the bucket. “You’re—“

Kevin was cut off by Adam heaving painfully, curling in on the bucket, but he didn’t seem to have anything left to bring up. For a few moments, Kevin just sat there rubbing Adam’s back as he dry heaved, body trembling all over.

“Breathe, baby,” Kevin hushed. “There’s nothing left. You’re empty.”

Adam nodded, but he still clutched the bucket to his chest, even as Kevin awkwardly worked his briefs off and half-lifted him to get some new briefs and track pants on. He was surprised to find Adam had fallen asleep through that, breath hitching every so often, but with the heat radiating off of Adam’s body, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

Gently, he eased the bucket out of Adam’s hands so he could get a t-shirt over his head. The fact that Adam didn't stir the entire time had his chest constricting with worry.

“Adam?”

The plan had been to take Adam to the hospital himself, but with Adam not responding, he found himself calling 911, panic rising in his chest.

“You’re gonna be okay, Adam,” he whispered as he waited for the ambulance to arrive, more for his own reassurance than anything else. “You’re gonna be okay.”

**III**

 

When Adam blinked awake, he felt groggy, like a hangover, but he didn’t remember drinking. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but the steady beat of the heart monitor told him where he was before his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hospital room. When his eyes settled on Kevin asleep in the chair beside him, he groaned, shameful fractured memories of the state he’d been in coming back to him.

The sound seemed to rouse Kevin, and he was sitting forward, eyes wide, in an instant.

“Hey,” he said softly, taking Adam’s hand in his. “How you feeling?”

“Embarrassed?” Adam muttered, ducking his head to avoid Kevin’s gaze as heat spread across his cheeks.

“Don’t be,” Kevin said with a small laugh, relieved to hear Adam say something coherent. “You came in with a fever of 106. You...you scared me, man.”

Adam frowned, staring at Kevin’s hand holding his. “You brought me here?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember...your bathroom,” Adam said, not wanting to put exactly what he remembered into words. “I don’t...I’m not sure. I think I remember you. I remember sitting with a bucket. I think.”

“Yeah,” Kevin said through a sigh. “I found you passed out in the shower with the water still running. Got you changed. Was gonna bring you here myself, but you stopped responding so I called 911.”

“Oh,” was all Adam managed in response, not quite sure what to make of that.

Kevin nodded, giving Adam’s hand a small squeeze. “How are you feeling now?”

“Gross,” he admitted with a shrug, still unable to meet Kevin’s eyes. “Like a hangover, kinda.”

“You gonna be sick again?”

Adam huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “Is there anything left to bring up?”

Kevin laughed through a relieved sigh, dragging his chair a little closer as he leaned in more. “Look at me?”

Adam sighed, hesitating before finally bringing his gaze up to Kevin’s.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Adam sniffed, blinking back the sudden, unexpected threat of tears. He ducked his head again, but Kevin caught his chin gently, and when Adam looked properly, he could see the tears shining in Kevin’s eyes, too.

“You scared the shit out of me, man,” he whispered, voice catching. “Don’t ever do that again. You wake me up if you’re feeling sick, even if it’s just ‘cause you had too much to drink.”

“Kev, I don’t—“

“I mean it,” Kevin insisted, linking his fingers with Adam’s. “I don’t wanna wake up to you passed out in my shower again.”

“You’re saying you...want me over again?”

“Of course,” Kevin said quickly before the doubt caught up with him. “Unless...unless you don’t—“

“Shut up,” Adam said with a laugh. “I’d kiss you if I wasn’t scared I’d—“

Kevin cut him off with a kiss anyway, soft and sweet, fingers threading into Adam’s hair. When they broke apart, they were both smiling, still holding hands. It felt like something had changed, and though Adam still felt embarrassed and still felt like shit, he’d never felt happier.


End file.
